PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT CORE B: ENGAGEMENT CORE Dissemination and career-enhancing opportunities are the unifying themes of the Engagement Core. A first primary objective of the Engagement Core is to facilitate the dissemination of knowledge gained in the CLDRC research program to a diverse range of audiences, including scientific communities, clinical practitioners, educators, and the general public, including individuals with learning disabilities and their families. The second major objective of the Core is to provide project-embedded career-enhancing opportunities for CLDRC mentees, early career investigators, and established investigators who are new to the field of learning disabilities.These opportunities will be provided by developing individualized mentorship plans, providing infrastructure to support dissemination, and facilitating interactions between new investigators and more senior investigators in the field of LD. Finally, the CLDRC Pilot Project Program will provide a unique opportunity for promising predoctoral, postdoctoral, or early-stage independent investigators to obtain independent funding to collect preliminary data that may help to launch their research career.